


Cover for Pater Noster (2012)

by randomscientist



Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft/Lestrade [14]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: I used to filter out Wingfics and Angel/Daemon!character stories when browsing through the archive.Not any more. Ever since discovering this absolute gem. >:]





	Cover for Pater Noster (2012)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Signum Crucis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457906) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> I used to filter out Wingfics and Angel/Daemon!character stories when browsing through the archive.  
> Not any more. Ever since discovering this absolute gem. >:]


End file.
